This invention relates to a method for selectively transporting lead ions contained in a first liquid to a second liquid.
Separation of lead ions from other metal ions is a very important technique utilized for the recovery and concentration thereof. There are a lot of known extractants and ion transporting agents (ionophores) used for the separation of specific metal ions. An ionophore to be utilized for continuously transporting specific ions contained in a first liquid to a second liquid is required to selectively capture lead ions. In addition, it is important that the ionophore should release the captured ions to the second liquid in order to effectively perform the continuous transportation of the ions. Known extractants and ionophores, however, are not satisfactory for lead ions with respect to selectivity or efficiency.
Japanese Examined Patent Publication JP-B-1-14897 discloses a polyether derivative suitable as an ionophore for the transportation of alkaline earth metal ions.